I'd Come For You
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: This is a songfic for the song "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback. Rumple would always come for her, no matter what.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or the song "I'd Come for You." Those rights belong to Eddy, Adam, and Nickelback. **

**AN: So, when I first heard this song, this ship popped into my head. I can imagine Rumple singing this to her or dedicating this song to her. It's set where it is because that's where I think she'd need to hear it most. I hope you guys like it! **

**PS: The lyrics are in italics. **

Belle stood in the kitchen and looked out the window as she rinsed the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. She was in her apartment because it was too painful to live in his-theirs-no, his house.

It had been about a month since she forced him over the town line. She regretted it immediately, but it was what had to be done. It was what was best for the town and, much to her dismay, herself. She didn't know she'd miss him so much. She tried to shut out her feelings, but that ended up being a bad idea and had led to an intervention from Ruby, Archie, and Emma. She'd taken it one day at a time, but the ache for him was still there. He was everything for her, but he couldn't reciprocate that. His power did mean more to him that she did.

She shook her head at the thoughts and turned on the radio to listen to some music. The DJ's voice, who happened to be Happy when he wasn't working in the mines, rang out through the apartment.

"Well, it looks like we have a request. The letter says: Belle, I'll always come for you. Signed, RG. Well, Belle, if you're listening to this, this is for you."

A guitar chord sounded out the speakers and a melody began to play. She didn't recognize the song and was tempted to turn it off because she knew who made the request, but decided to listen anyway.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_  
_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

She could hear his voice saying these words to her. Her heart clenched as he was using this song to beg her forgiveness.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_  
_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_  
_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_  
_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_  
_Here and now this I vow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to._

"But only if I told you to," she said to herself. She believed he'd come anytime she'd called, but there was no way for him to get back into Storybrooke. She'd banished him. He was stuck in the outside world. Tears fell down her face at the fact that she'd never have the chance to see him again. To tell him that, no matter what, she'd love him forever.

_And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_  
_You know I'll always come for you._

Once the song had finished, she turned the radio off and finished cleaning the kitchen. She was about to jump into the shower when a knock startled her. Ruby had said she'd be by and that they'd have a girls' night, but she didn't think it would be this early. She went to the door, opened it, and gasped as he stood there. He was in one of his suits, soaked through with the rain that had been falling. She held herself back from flinging her arms around him and hugging him closely.

"R-rumple?"

"Hello, Belle."

"How'd...you…you…?"

"I found a way. Did you get my message?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He looked at her, really looked at her. She was a bit smaller than she had been. Her eyes weren't as bright as they'd been just a short time ago. She'd seemed tired as the dark spots under her eyes gave any indication. She hugged her arms around her as if she'd been holding herself up or together.

"Belle, I may have told you that my power meant more to me than you, but it doesn't. My power is my greatest weakness, but not the thing I love the most. The thing I love most is, always has been, and always will be you. You are my greatest strength. You make me strive to be different. Yes, I did some bad things because I wanted everything for us."

"I…I just wanted you," she whispered.

"And I should've known that. I should've never given into the darkness. For that, I'm really and truly sorry. I understand that you may never forgive me or ever want to see me again, but I had to let you know that I love you so much and I know why you did what you did. I also wanted you to know that the words in the song spoke the truth. I'd come for you. All you have to do is tell me to."

With that, he turned to leave. A sob escaped her mouth and he turned back to her, the tears falling down his own face. She took a step forward and hugged him to her. He wrapped her in his arms tightly and held on for dear life.

"I forgive you, Rumple, and I'm sorry. I should've never banished you. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I already have. I love you, Belle."

"I love you too."

"Belle, I want to start over. I'd be honored if you'd give me a second chance."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She gave him a teary smile and kissed him passionately. He had his answer. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again. He smiled and she did too. They were still broken, but with enough love and care from both of them, they'd heal. They'd heal together.


End file.
